


What Happens in Mexico

by Its_Lo



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Endgame, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gang Violence, M/M, Shameless, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lo/pseuds/Its_Lo
Summary: The one where Mickey comes back a national hero and does what he does best; stir shit up. You can leave the south side but the south side never leaves you.





	1. R

“Don’t you have a date tonight Ian?” Fiona asked as she plopped on the sofa next to Veronica with a piece of pizza in her hand.

“Don’t tell me you already hoed yourself around again and got dumped.” Lip said playfully.

“No.” Ian pretended to laugh and shrugged it off. “Got stood up last minute.” Ian held up his phone and gave a disappointed smile.

“Do I need kick someone in the crotch?” Kev offered endearingly.

“That’s not right.” Veronica snapped at Kevin. Everyone in the room had an awkward look, clearly not knowing how to dig Kev out of this one.

“Fuck. Well shit V. How am I supposed to know?” Kev argued defensively.

“My rule of thumb is don’t crotch-kick anyone with tits.” Lip offered his wisdom in support.

“See that makes no sense because I’ve had to punch plenty of dudes with boobs.” Kev was giving this serious thought.

“Look. He’s a dude. You can kick his ass if he’s a dick.” Ian wanted to end this ignorant conversation badly.

“Will y’all shut up I can’t remember which channel it’s on.” V was aggravated while flipping through channels.

“Can you morrally punch a flat chested chick?” Kev’s head was spinning.

Ian’s eye caught the news channel briefly before V flipped the channel. “Walt go back.” Ian demanded V. V complied and turned the volume up and they all diverted their eyes to the screen.

“Breaking news, we are on the scene where notorious US criminal Hector Rivera has just been identified and taken into custody by US law enforcement.” A petite news women was reporting from a suburb on the outskirts of Mexico. “For the past 6 months Rivera has been on the FBI’s most wanted list for kidnapping underage girls and taking them across the Mexican border to be placed into one of the largest sex trafficking rings in US history. One victim who escaped a little over a month ago reported that Rivera had over forty women of all ages held against their will in a remote location not far from the crime scene you’re seeing now. Almost all the girls have been found and returned to their homes safely.” The gallaghers eyes were glued to the screen. “Officer could you tell us what happened here?”

“This whole incident is still undergoing investigation and the identities of the parties involved cannot at this time be disclosed. What we can tell you is thanks to three fellow Americans who infiltrated Rivera’s private ranks, we were able to locate the building where he and his victims were and from that point on we had substantial evidence to therefor go ahead and make the arrest. Unfortunately the man who entrapped Rivera has been taken into police custody and is believed to match the description of an escaped convict from the US.”

“Wow. What an exclusive! Our so-called American hero, an escaped convict? Can the identies of any of these men be confirmed?”

“That is all we can disclose at this time thank you.”

The Gallagher’s mouths were practically on the floor. “You don’t think?” Ian suggested.

“No fuckin way.” Fiona said in disbelief.

“There’s no way.” Lip conforted Ian. “That’s like a one in a billion chance.” Ian looked pale in the face. “I’m sure he’s safe and totally under the radar dude.” He didn’t sound like he believed it himself. If anyone was stupid enough to fuck with America’s most wanted asshole it was Mickey. Everyone jumped out of their seats when they heard Ian’s phone ring. It caught them by surprise. Ian took a look at the screen and froze in disbelief. “What?” Lip was concerned. “Ian who the fuck is it?” Lip shouted but Ian was frozen.

“Mandy.” Ian said softly. Everyone’s eyes were on him. “It’s Mandy?”

“Answer.” Lip demanded. When Ian didn’t react fast enough he tried to rip the phone from his hand.

“I got it.” Ian quickly answered and head for the front door so he could talk in private. Everyone followed him anyway.  
“Mandy?”

“Ian. Thank god. Where are you?” She seemed frantic.

“I’m home. Why? What’s going on?” Ian couldn’t process anything. The possibilities are endless.

“I don’t have time to explain. You have a target on your back. You need to get somewhere safe and hide. You have a head start. Call me when you’re safe and alone. Don’t tell your family it’s better if they don’t know where you are when they come asking. Just act like everything is fine.”

“Mandy.” Ian pleaded for more answers.

“Ian! Just fucking do it I have to warn my family. Don’t waste any time okay?”

Ian clicked his phone shut, collected his thoughts, and faced his family. Their faces were waiting for an answer. “That was Mandy. Boyfriend problems. Just wanted to talk.” They all sighed in relief.

“Thank fucking christ.” Fiona gathered everyone back inside.

“I must have missed this text from Trevor. I’m gonna go meet up with him.” Ian lied to his family. He hated that.

“Alright man. See you later.” Lip pat his shoulder and followed his family inside.

Ian started walking. Not knowing where and not knowing who was following him. The sun was setting and all the unsettling thoughts about what could be happening were consuming his thoughts. Ian walked to one of his coworkers house. He felt like a loser. Empty handed he knocked on the door and was welcomed with a delighted yet confused face.

“Ian?” He looked around to assess the situation. He had never had a coworker just show up on his front porch. Ian would have called but he didn’t know who could be listening in.

“I hate to do this. I’m-in a pickle. I need- can I crash at your place?” Ian was as humble as he could be without seeming like a creep.

“That’s a little vague. Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Ian felt bad, he didn’t want to draw trouble to this guy. He knew that wasn’t fair but what could he do? “It’s just-“ Ian searched for a sufficient lie. “Family drama, tied in with boyfriend drama, tied in with a whole bunch of other crap. I just need to crash somewhere for the night. I promise it’s no big deal.” Ian shivered for effect.

“Yeah man. Come on in. I’ll make up the couch for ya.” The man opened the door for Ian to come in.

Ian breathed out a sigh. He was in the clear. He checked his surroundings quickly before entering. He was sure to not give him an excuse to be suspicious.

The man made up the sofa and left to get back to his Netflix binge. He clearly trusted Ian because he didn’t bug him or check him for the rest of the night.

When the night reached an ungodly hour and Ian was sure his host would be sleeping he snuck off to the bathroom. He wanted to ensure privacy by the use of a locked door. He took out his phone and called Mandy.

“Hey Mandy, it’s Ian I’m at-“ Ian began to inform her before he was cut off.

“Don’t tell me. Just tell me you’re safe and far from home.” Mandy demanded.

“I’m safe.” Ian assured her. “What is it?” Ian was dying to know once and for all.

“You seen the news?” Mandy asked solemnly.

Ian’s head fell towards the floor. He took a sharp breath. “God Damn it Mick.”

“Look, Mickey fucked with the wrong people. They’ve got hit men stacked from the south side to the tip of Mexico.” She explained their predicament.

Ian was almost speechless. “I-Is he okay?”

“Mickey? Of course he’s fucking okay. It’s just like him to leave all his shit on our doorstep while he takes it up the ass in prison.”

Ian gritted his teeth. He doesn’t even know why his first instinct is still to protect Mickey. “How did they find you?”

“We kept in contact every once in a while. They must have traced his calls or something a while ago. I’m surprised they went after me first considering your name is printed on his chest in 36 font.”

“Yeah uh we haven’t talked since...”

“Doesn’t mean they won’t find you.” Mandy warned him.

“If they found you how did you get them to leave?” Ian wondered.

“I gave them some coke and valuable information.” Mandy chuckled deviously.

“Who’s?” Ian furrowed his eyebrows in fear.

“My dads. I told them he’s been struck with grief about Mickey and what prison they’re keeping the prick.”

Ian laughed more than he should’ve. “You’re a genius.” They laughed together.

“Do you have anywhere to go after tonight? I would get out of Chicago at least and who knows if that will be far enough.” Mandy planned with Ian.

Ian was interrupted with a knock on the door. “Hey I gotta use the toilet.”

“Shit I gotta go.” Ian hung up the phone. Shit. What was he gonna do? What if he heard their conversation? Ian can’t trust anybody. Ian opened the door. “Hey sorry. I actually worked things out with my family so I’m gonna jet.” Ian gathered his things and left in one breath.

Ian started walking down the street again. Where was he gonna go? He couldn’t stay in Chicago, Mandy was right about that. Fucking Mickey. It’s like the world is just pushing this boy on him. It wasn’t fair. He was doing so well and was totally over him. Ian didn’t leave with Mickey for a reason. Mickey is not good for him and his goals. But there goes life. Ian is being forced out of Chicago anyway and doesn’t even get to be with Mickey. Not that he wants to.

On his way to the el. Ian felt a presence behind him. He checked his surroundings and walked faster he knew it was paranoia. He turned around one more time just to be sure and saw a hooded man. The man kneed him in the crotch and swiftly knocked him down. The man put a mask over Ian’s head and shoved him in a van. Ian squirmed and fought with all his might but he couldn’t see shit. He’s dead. They’re gonna kill him. Fuck.

.


	2. J

Ian woke up in a hot sweat. He looked around at his unfamiliar surrounding. It took a second to register everything that went on and what was going on now. He was in a bed with no sheets and that had several stains. This didn’t make sense what gang member kidnaps a target and leaves them alone in a bed. Ian got up and searched the room. It looked like someone’s spare bedroom. There was minimal furniture or personality at all. It didn’t look like the crappiest house in chicago though. Ian started to wonder how long he was out and if he was even in Chicago. Ian decided curiosity time was over. He looked for something he could use as a weapon and decided to just smash a mirror and use the sharpest piece. The sound must have woke someone up because he heard footsteps.

The door handle jiggled and Ian’s heart started to race. A guy the size of a building walked in and Ian just froze.  
“Didn’t think you would be up so fast.”

Ian gave him a confused look. He wanted to ask a question but he didn’t know what.

“He said you’d be a fuss so we gave you something to sleep.” The guy winked.

Why was he talking like he knew Ian and what the fuck was he talking about. “I’m sorry who told you that?” Ian was irritated.

“Tú Chico blanco.” The man laughed.

Ian had zero knowledge of the spanish language. He just gave a blank look. “You’re not here to kill me?”

“Kill you? Oh.” The guy burst into laughter. “You thought we were Rivera’s boys?”

“Why am I here!” Ian pointed his weapon at the man.

The guy knocked his arm to the side, grabbed Ian’s weapon, and put him in a chokehold. Ian eventually tapped out.  
“Take a chill pill man.” He threw Ian to the side. “Until further notice you are on full lockdown. Your under our protection but don’t get cute.” The man had the thickest spanish accent Ian had ever heard and it was hard to understand him at all.

It started making sense to Ian. “This was Mickey’s doing.”

“He sends his love.” The man shut the door behind him.

“Fucking shit” Ian thought to himself alone in his new room. What the fuck is he into.

Hesitantly Ian got a few hours of sleep. He was used to crazy sleep schedules when his mania acted up. He was a bit worried he might go off.

When morning rolled around Ian felt himself being poked in the ribs. He opened his eyes and it was the giant from last night. He was nudging Ian with a baseball bat. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ian was ticked off.

“Mickey says you can get a little homicidal in the mornings.”

“And you think poking me with a bat is going to change that?” Ian sat up in anger.

“Just making sure I don’t get a glass shard in the eye.” He stared at the piece of glass Ian was still clenching. His hand was bloody but he still held it tightly.

“Are you in contact with him?” Ian wondered.

“Who?” This guy was a dolt. But Ian has dealt with worse.

“Mickey.” Ian rolled his eyes.

“Oh...yeah.” He didn’t elaborate.

“Where is he? Do you know how I can get into contact with him?”

“Yeah.” Either this guy was really stupid or he was trying to get his point across that he wasn’t supposed to be filling Ian in on jack shit.

“Alright. Well you got anything to eat?” Ian was hoping this was finally a question he would get an answer to.

“I’ll bring you something.” The man headed towards the door.

“I can make something myself.” Ian volunteered. He was starting to feel caged in.

The man blocked him from the entrance and just stared at him until Ian realized he wasn’t going anywhere.

What felt like an eternity of stomach growls later Ian headed for the door. Maybe he could pick it. He was in the army, he could figure it out. As ian approached the door it swung open and the giant was standing there holding eggs and some clothes. He gave Ian a threatening look and Ian immediately backed down. He just wanted out. “Eat and then put these on.” The man ordered.  
He tossed him a nice collared shirt, some slacks, a jacket, and a tie. These were really nice clothes and they were even ironed. “Mickey needs a character witness.”

Ian was baffled at what was just said to him. “I’m sorry character witness? For what exactly.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Mickey’s on trial. He might be pardoned for previous charges and breaking out of prison because he entrapped Americas biggest perv.”

“Wait that’s an option?” For some reason he felt this weight lift off his shoulders. Not that he still cared about Mickey or what happened to him.

“There’s a shower down the hall. You got twenty minutes then we’re hitting the road.”

All the thoughts floating around in Ian’s head made it hard for him to focus on the task at hand but he did want to get out of there. He raced through his shower and put on his new clothes. He looked in the spit splattered mirror of the mysterious house. Something wasn’t right. He stuck his hand in the water and tried to flatten his hair down. It still didn’t look right. Several attempts later Ian heard banging on the door. “Vámonos mahón. Rápido, Rápido!” Ian didn’t know what it meant but he could take a hint. He wasn’t satisfied. “Why the fuck do I care about my hair so much? Like I haven’t been to a thousand court hearings.” He thought to himself. It didn’t take him a second longer to realize why he was going through the trouble. His fingers went through his hair one more time “fuck it.” Ian thought and left the room.

When Ian got in the car he was sat next to the giant and an extremely skinny latina. She was pretty but she didn’t say a word and she kept giving Ian dirty looks. One man was in the front passenger and another man was driving. Neither of them spoke English. Ian was out of the loop the whole car ride. They seemed to be arguing about something. As they approached their destination the big man gave Ian a final piece of words. “We can’t stop the car for very long. So move your white ass. If you say anything incriminating about the defendant just know shit comes back around and you can expect a beatdown.” The car was coming to a halt.

“Wait where the fuck do I go?” Ian had no idea what to do.

“Out before they see us.” He instructed Ian. Ian went along with it. He figured it was better than being thrown out.

After several infuriating minutes of trying to find where he was supposed to be. Ian took his seat in the court room. Ian’s palms were sweaty. Like embarrassingly sweaty. The room was bustling with chatter. Ian didn’t know half of these people. Ian saw iggy and Kev from across the room but he didn’t feel up to talking to them. If that’s the best Mickey could round up It’s a good thing Ian was here. When the judge entered the room everyone fell silent. Ians eyes peeled the room for when Mickey would enter. His heart raced at almost an inhuman rate. Suddenly the doors of the court room swung open and an officer escorted Mickey in. Suddenly Ian felt like the nightmare was over. His heart slowed and his body temperature had risen. It really felt like one of those cliché slow motion moments for him. He noticed every feature on Mickey from his dark roots to his shoes. Mickey hadn’t noticed Ian yet so he could just take in the sight of him in solidarity. Mickey had never been more fit and he didn’t have any problem showing it. His hair was neatly gelled back and he was dressed head to toe in the finest apparel. Ian had never seen this side of Mickey. His oceanic eyes were filing up the room and his pretty lips were ready to talk some bullshit. He had so much light and confidence in him. Ian could tell Mickey was searching the room for him. It was almost too much at once. Ian wanted to stand up and leave right there and then. He wanted to go somewhere halfway across the world and forget he ever loved someone who could make him so conflicted of everything he has ever believed in. Ian didn’t move. He actually shifted his body behind the woman in front of him enough so that he couldn’t be seen. Ian just watched Mickey’s every movement. He seemed so different.

When the trial began Ian hadn’t noticed until Mickey started talking. He was talking in such a polite and respectful manner. The judge was clearly swooning over him and it was driving Ian crazy. He didn’t need Ian at all. Ian tried to move towards the door so he could sneak out during a recess. Suddenly Ian heard “The defendant calls Ian Gallagher to the stand.” The room turned to face him and that’s when their eyes met. Mickey’s heart skipped a beat. It was like it was just the two of them. Mickey couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He wanted to keep it cool. He didn’t want Ian to know how long he had dreamed of this moment. He played it over in his head a thousand times and rehearsed and prepared for every possible insanely beautiful thing Ian could have done that would throw him off his game. It wasn’t working. Everything fell apart for Mickey when he saw Ian standing there. It wasn’t like the picture he kept hidden. His soft face and sweet spirit was the only thing that could break Mickey down. Sparks were flying across the room. They had this chemistry that manifested itself so deep inside them it was almost physical. The energy between them was so powerful it could kill. Mickey was crazy for Ian and Ian was just crazy. They had this understanding when their eyes locked and everything made sense. A mischievous smile filled both their faces. Ian was ready for this.

Ian moved one foot in front of the other till he got to the front of the room. Being this close to each other felt like a reunion between two magnets. Suddenly they were the dynamic duo again. They were thick as thieves and nobody would touch Mickey on Ian’s watch. They asked Ian all types of incriminating questions but he managed to spin the truth to make Mickey look like an angel. When he was done Ian took his seat they both knew they had won this thing. Kev was up as a character witness. Mickey didn’t even bother to pay attention he kept his eyes locked on Ian. He didn’t want to see anything else.

“So you and Mr. Milkovich were briefly in business together?” Kev was asked.

“Yes one might say that.” Kev answered.

“How would you describe his work ethic?”

“Honorable. He was an honorable business man and husband. My wife and I however briefly had relations with his wife. I just want get that out in the open.”

“Would you consider Mr. Milkovich to be a threat to others?”

“If by threat you mean town hero and good friend. I would say yes.” Kev laughed awkwardly. The judge was clearly annoyed and decided to move on to Iggy.

The rest of the questioning went just as awfully but Mickey didn’t flinch. He knows him and Ian killed it. For a while Ian would stare at him when he wasn’t looking and then Mickey would do the same. They tried hard not to give themselves away to each other. They didn’t want to give the other the power of knowing the truth: They both still wanted each other. Bad.  
They caught each other’s eyes and decided they wanted to break each other. Mickey lifted his eyebrows and licked his lips. Ian bit his lip hard and to shift in his seat to keep from showing his erection. Ian never left Mickey’s gaze though in fact, Ian made his stare more intense. He tried to melt Mickey with his stare. Mickey grinned at Ian. He couldn’t help but find this hilarious. Ian did too but they both tried to contain themselves. They both know. They don’t know much but they know. They don’t know if they still love each other they way the used to. They don’t know if there is a future for them. They don’t know if they can forgive each other for everything. But they both know; when this is over they are going to fuck each other like the world is ending.

The verdict was in Mickey’s favor. The worst of it is community service. Which Mickey has been known to get around. Mickey had shit to do after the trial was over. Sign shit, talk to his lawyer, ect. Ian waited for him behind the building to come out. He didn’t know what to expect. So many emotions were running through him. Every time the door clicked open and someone walked out Ian’s knees went weak.

Eventually Mickey walked out of the building and right past Ian. He didn’t see him standing to the side. Ian considered not saying anything at all. He spoke before he could process if we wanted to say what was coming out of his mouth. “We made a pretty good team in there.” Ian put out his cigarette and Mickey froze in his tracks. When he turned around Ian realized this is the closest they have been in a really really long time and he remembered how Mickey smelled like home to him. “You had me wondering if you were gonna pull through Gallagher. Saw you headin for the door.”

Ian swallowed hard. There was so much frustration and wanting separating the two of them right now. “It would have served you right. After all you’re the reason I’m on a hit list. I haven’t been home or to work in two days. Not to mention my boyfriend probably thinks I bailed on him.”

Mickey scratched his upper lip like he does when he tries to hold back what he really wants to say. “So you’re still with him huh?” Ian fell silent. 

“I don’t want to talk about me, or Trevor, or anyone but you right now. What the fuck is wrong with you Mickey? How could you involve your self in shit like this.” They were definitely getting closer, not that Ian was paying attention to that fact.

“I was doing what I needed to do.” Mickey was agitated and now so was Ian.

“Bullshit! This could have been avoided and you know it.”

“I’m sorry I interrupted playtime in Ian-land but I got it under control now so you can stop pretending like you’ve never screwed me over. “

“You think I screwed you over? I think I was just ‘doing what I needed to do’.” Ian threw Mickey’s words back in his face.

“I’ve done a lot of shit for you, you bitch. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a thank you? Did it not cross your head that I’m doing everything I can to save your ass. Again.”

“Ha! After you put it on the line!” Ian laughed. They were definitely in each other’s faces. “I don’t need your protection. I’m not some fucking flower Mickey.”

“Well. Good. I don’t need your criticism.” Mickey backed off a bit but they were still breathing pretty hard.

“I-I did miss you.” Ian admitted. It was soft and he didn’t know why he said it.

Mickey looked to Ian like he couldn’t believe what he just said. How dare he throw him a curve ball like that. Ian always knew how to put Mickey over the edge. Mickey eyed Ian up and down before the words left his lips without hesitation “Prove it.” Mickey had a steady gaze and had the tiniest smirk. Suddenly there was no space between them. Ian’s impulses took over and they slammed into a hard kiss. They wanted to feel each other in every way. They didn’t care about oxygen just the taste of each other’s lips. Ian felt like his blood was on fire. With every nerve touched on his body he just wanted more. More. More. More. He kissed him harder and faster. It wasn’t enough he needed all of him. “Just one more time.” He kept telling himself. Ian made his way to Mickey’s neck. The spot under his jaw on his right side was his spot. All Mickey could get out was a faint “fuck.” Mickey could barely stand on his own. If Ian hadn’t been pressing Mickey up against the wall he didn’t know if he would be standing at all. Mickey’s not tough when it comes to Ian and it drives him crazy. “Let’s go.” Mickey suggested as Ian marked up his skin. “Where?” Ian whispered against Mickey’s skin. Mickey had goosebumps. “Just follow me firecrotch.” Mickey pushed Ian off him and started to walk towards the parking lot. He couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. Ian was his. For the moment.


	3. N

Mickey wastes no time. He pushes Ian against the side door of a Camaro. His hand clutching Ian’s face and his other hand digging for a pair of keys. He kisses the redhead almost violently. As if letting Ian come up for air would allow him to change his mind. “Found em.” Mickey held up a pair of sparkling keys and wore a look of pure satisfaction. 

Ian took a 360 degree spin to look at the car they were pressed against. “Who did you fucking steal this from.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mickey attached their lips again. Ian gave in for a second before pushing Mickey off him. 

“Fuck. Mickey. Seriously?” Ian stood conflicted. 

Mickey ran his fingers down Ian’s collar. Slow and hauntingly. His fingers worked there way down each and every button, undoing them softly. “When’s the last time you fucked a guy in the back of a Camaro huh?” Mickey raised his eyebrows mischievously. 

Ian took a big breath. He ripped away from Mickeys grip. Buttoned his shirt all the way to the top. 

“No- look. You know I was fuckin around.” Mickey tried to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah I know. That’s all you do. Fuck around. Do you even know what I went through to-“  
Ian was worked up. 

“To what?” Everything Mickey said felt like a challenge to Ian. And it made him feel like he was weak and losing. 

“To turn my life around.”

“Right.” Mickey shook his head. “Like I’m some big fuckin complication now.”

“I just don’t-“ Ian couldn’t really explain what he was feeling. He’d never been the one to not tell someone how he felt. 

“Just stop. You don’t have to apologize for moving on I mean just fuckin admit it already.” 

“I can’t!” Ian yelled at Mickey. His emotions started to fill his brain like a tornado. 

“Then go. I’m not your little boyfriend who comes running to you at beck and call.” Mickey shoved Ian out of the way. “This was a mistake.”

Ian looked at Mickey like he was holding his beating heart in his hand, and for the first time in a while, he may as well have been. 

“Oh and this is my car. I’m gonna drive it to my new house. Eat a rare ass steak. Then I’m gonna fuck someone else who doesn’t have a stick up their ass.” Mickey angrily got into his car. Ian had never witnessed Mickey treat him like this. He looked more upset than angry but Ian wasn’t supposed to be able to tell. “Go home Ian.” Mickey dug around for a spare burner cell and threw it to Ian. “Call me or Jay if you have a problem.” 

Ian was caught so off guard he barely caught the phone. Ian was super pissed to admit it, but Mickey really put him in his place. How is it possible to want someone who contradicts everything he has worked for. 

Ian called Lip to pick him up in Fiona’s car and explained the whole situation. 

“Wait so he’s like loaded now?” Lip questioned, completely ignoring every other aspect of their encounter. 

“I guess. I don’t know where he got all the money.” Ian explained

“He’s gonna get so much shit for this.” Lip joked but Ian wasn’t really in the car with him. 

Ian flicked through the burner phone. There were five numbers saved. One contact was labeled ‘C’, one was labeled ‘J’, another ‘M’, another ‘N’, and the last contact was an ‘S’. He had no idea whose numbers these were and really didn’t care. He didn’t need Mickey’s help, he needed a work note.

A week went by and Ian put his sham of a life back together. Him and trevor were still on the rocks but when were they not? Nobody at home mentioned Mickey’s name to Ian and he had practically removed himself from the loop. He hadn’t spoken to mickey, or had any idea where he was, what he was doing, or if he was okay. Ian barely slept and constantly felt sick with worry. His heart told him something wasn’t right but his pride told him to bury the matter. 

One late night of tossing and turning, Ian found himself scrolling through the contacts on his burner phone. He kept his finger hovering the call button next to the small ‘M’. He couldn’t do it. Instead he clicked the call button next to the ‘J’. 

“Que pasa blanquito?” The man sounded familiar and Ian had to guess it was the man from the house. 

“Hey, i just, i wanted to know, i mean how- how are you guys-”

“Jesus, you called to ask how I am? Get the fuck out of here man.”

“Wait-no, I just meant are you guys okay? Are you safe? Could you fill me in, please?” Ian was starting to feel like a school-girl. 

“Oh so you call me to ask how Mickey is?” He then mumbled some incoherent spanish Ian didn’t catch. 

“We haven’t talked in a while. I- well, we said said some things and.” 

“I don’t need to know man. Mickey is fine. Call me when you gotta knife to your throat yeah?” Jay hung up the phone. 

Ian didn’t have much to go on, but he knew Mickey was safe. That was enough to help him sleep through the night. 

After work the next day Ian decided to make a detour and walk towards the Milkovich house. He didn’t actually make the decision. His feet just sort of started taking him there. It was empty, not to Ian’s surprise. Staring at the house gave Ian a feeling of melancholy. Their life together seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Ian heard a buzzing in his pocket that brought him back to reality. He didn’t look at the caller I.D because he had a feeling it would be Jay. 

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Mickey?”

“You standing in front of my house for? You trying to get a bullet to the head or something.”

“Oh. Shit. I didn’t think of that.”

“Jesus christ, just start walking home. I’ll tell you if i see anything suspicious.” Mickey ordered ian. 

“Where are you?”

“I’m at my new place, I’m watching you through some security cams I got set up on the street. Nando, my tech guys says you been standing there for five fuckin minutes.” Mickey explained everything to him as if this was all supposed to be normal. 

“Sorry, didn’t know I was being watched. If I did I would have worn my good pair of slacks.” Ian was sarcastic.

“They look fine.” Mickey admitted. Accidentally. 

Ian couldn’t help the huge smile forming on his face. 

“So what you callin Jay for last night?” Mickey changed the subject. 

“I’ve been worried. I just want to talk to you-”

“Ian get the fuck down!” Ian dropped to the cement as a bullet went over his head. “Ian get up. Ian they’re turnin’ around, fuckin run.” 

Ian got up and sprinted in the other direction. Another car turned the corner and aimed a gun out the window. Ian ran through the middle of the street as the two cars drove towards each other. Ian thought the second car had been aiming at him but the second car was shooting at the first. The second car hit the first head on and the driver popped out of the car. He looked dizzy but stable. He looked Ian in the eyes and shouted “lets go!” Ian immediately followed the running man to a new location where a new car was approaching them. The driver opened the car door to let the two men in. 

As they’re driving Ian catches his breath. “I am so fucking sorry.” he apologizes to the man. “Let me check you out okay?” After assessing the man Ian told him that he’s just got a small cut and couple bruises. “You might want to go to hospital if your head or stomach starts to hurt.” 

“I’m good red.” The man was clearly distressed more than in any sort of pain so Ian let it go. 

They pull into the driveway of a really nice house. “Where are we?” 

“This our new place. Sorry but you gotta wait in the car.” 

Ian chuckled. “Wait are you serious?” 

“Jay will be out to take you home. Oh and the windows are tinted for a reason so don’t fuckin open them. “ The two men went inside the house and Ian waited like a child. 

After an eternity in Ian’s head he heard footprints approaching. Mickey opened the door and Ian’s heart skipped a couple beats. Ian jumped out of the car. They looked at eachother vaguelessly. They had walls up they could almost feel crumbling. Before Mickey had the chance to say anything Ian wrapped his arms around him. Ian didn’t care about anything other than how long it had been since he felt truly safe in his arms. Mickey was trying to push these feelings back. He was tired of being the weak one. The one who needed him. The one with the most to lose. Mickey built a mantra in his head ‘do not hug him, do not kiss him, do not do this to yourself.’ Ians arms were around his waist and his fingertips were running down his back. With one swift motion Mickey could have cupped Ian’s face, pulled him in, and attached their lips. Seeing the only person you’ve ever madly been in love with shot at will do things to you. Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hugged Ian tight for a second and let him go. Ian was surprised by the way their bodies were hooked together that that didn’t go in another direction. 

“Can we talk?” Ian asked in a way Mickey couldn’t refuse. 

Mickey sighed as he motioned for Ian to get in the back seat of the car with him. “What you want to talk about?”


	4. M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kennnyg for being such a big help in my writing process and the unconditional support she has shown me!

“Well?” Mickey asked Ian as they sat in the back seat. 

“Mickey, what happened in Mexico?” Ian got to the point. 

His eyebrows shot up but his eyes fell to the floor. “You know what they say. What happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico.” He was deflecting. 

“How did you get the money?” Ian learned a long time ago not to push Mickey when he didn’t want to talk about something. 

“A job well done.” The words made sense but it wasn’t enough of an answer for Ian. 

“Please. “ Ian asked him. Mickey couldn’t look at him. Ian knew Mickey was vulnerable next to him in this tight space. 

“I did it for you asswipe.” Mickey reached in his back pocket for an envelope. “I wanted to get you back for, you know.” He gave Ian the envelope. 

“What’s this? I don’t want this Mickey. That wasn’t a loan.”

“I know what it was.” Mickey was starting to feel uneasy and out of place, even though he had never felt out of place next to Ian. 

“I wanted to. Look at me. I fucking wanted to.” 

“What’s done is done man.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I wanted to Mickey, but a life with you is a life full of losing you. I’m fine leaving my job, friends, whatever, even my family. I’d start the car right now and drive across this country with you but what happens when you get carted off to jail again? Or your new friends from Mexico come looking for you and they find you? Don’t you see the shit I have to think about every time you come back in to my life.” Ian would practically be yelling right now if he wasn’t afraid his voice would crack. 

“See I don’t buy that. Do you even realize all the shit I did for you? What you think I had fun sittin in a cell while you got yourself a uniform and prince fuckin charming? You think he’s gonna deal with you when you lose your shit? Think he’d take a bullet for you? I’d think again. Those are god damn excuses.” 

Ian felt like the world was tumbling beneath him. He hurt the person who loved him most and it felt like someone was forcing Ian to look in the mirror. Ian couldn’t look at Mickey. They sat in silence for a while. Ian was holding back tears and didn’t want Mickey to know. 

“I’m so sorry. I made a mistake. I-don’t even know what to-fuck.” Ian choked up and couldn’t finish his fucking sentence.

Mickey chuckled a little. “Are you fucking crying?” He laughed again. “Pussy.”

Ian laughed with him to ease the pain. “Can you forgive me?” 

Mickey looked at Ian. Could he say no to him? He was the whole fucking world to him and even though he laid the pieces of his broken heart in front of him with no intention to forgive him, Mickey couldn’t help himself. “If you buy yourself a damn haircut with that money.” He mocked Ian’s hair that had become quiet unruly.

Mickey pushed a bit of Ian’s hair out of his face. Ian held mickey's hand to his face. Ian leaned in halfway and Mickey leaned the rest of the way. They kissed softly and it was a goodbye but it felt like a hello. 

“So what now?” Ian sat back in his seat.

“Friends?” Mickey smiled unsatisfied with that suggestion.

“Yeah.” Ian felt even more disappointed. For a moment he really felt like he could fix things. But Ian was an EMT he knew bandaids couldn’t replace stitches. Their wounds needed time. 

“Jay will be out in a second. I gotta go. Stay out of trouble Gallagher.” They hadn’t realized their hands were still touching. They let go reluctantly. Then Mickey left the car as Ian’s ‘friend’. 

Ian slept pretty well for a man who was just friend zoned. He couldn’t help the grin on his face. He knew what he wanted and this time he was gonna get it right. He ran eight miles before work. He responded to a couple calls that day but nothing too serious. About an hour before his shift was ending he was called in to respond to a location he knew by heart. It was the Alibi. 

“Send back up. Multiple gunshot wound victims.” Ian’s head was spinning. His mind went into overdrive. 

Before he could process what was going on the ambulance was pulled in front of the Alibi. Police were chasing men down the street while others were being detained. “Fuck.” Ian ran inside. Several men were on the floor some unconscious, some clutching their wounds, others were trying to help. Before Ian could decide who to help he rushed to behind the counter. Kev was on the floor with a wound to the abdomen. He was trying to poor himself a shot of whiskey. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Ian rushed to his aid. “How ya doin kev.” He made small talk while he did his thing. 

“I’ve been better Ian.” He took a big gulp of alcohol.

“Hold this.” Ian placed kev’s hand over his wound. “Who were they looking for?” Ian had never felt so upset. 

“Svet.” Kev sighed. “God damn it this hurts.” He called out in pain. “They didn’t believe me. Those fuckers.” 

“Where’s V?” Ian asked as he continued his work. 

“With the girls. Luckily. Am I gonna die? God that would suck.” 

Ian laughed at how melodramatic Kev was being. The wound was one of the least severe Ian has seen. “You’re gonna be fine. Stay here there gonna get you. I’m gonna see who else needs help.” 

They carried Kev away and Ian continued to help. Luckily the worst of it was one guy was in critical condition. Everyone else had mild injuries that could be treated. Not too many people were hurt and Ian and his team had gotten there in time. 

Ian didn’t leave the hospital even though his shift was over. He waited for everyone to get to the hospital. They all comforted Kev and Ian felt better being around family after witnessing what he had. V went back and forth kissing Kev to hugging Ian. 

It felt like the whole neighborhood was in this one hospital. In midst of all the chaos Fiona called for Ian down the hall. 

“Hey are you okay?” She asked sincerely.

“I’m doing good. I just want to make sure everyone is doing okay.” Ian felt like he had to fix everything all at once. 

“Hey you’ve done enough for one day.” 

“Yeah. No you’re right.” Ian admitted. Fiona was usually right. 

“Look, Mickey’s here. Apparently he’s been looking for you. He’s outside Kev’s room if you want to talk.” 

“Thanks.” Ian gave her a hug. It just felt like one of those days where he needed to hug his sister.

Ian sped walked to Kev’s room. He would have sprinted if he could. Sure enough Mickey was leaning against the wall. Just waiting. 

“Hey.” Ian didn’t know what to say. 

“Hey.” Mickey said back. “You good?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How’s he doin?” Mickey pointed his head towards the room. 

“What you haven’t been in there yet?” Ian was shocked. It’s not like Mickey to not be on top of the situation. 

“Nah man.” He pulled a cigarette out. “I feel too bad.” 

Ian took the cigarette out of his hand. “This is a hospital Mickey.” 

Mickey tried to reach back for the cigarette. “What you’re gonna snitch on me?” 

“Go talk to him.” Ian gave him a look that said “do the right thing.” 

Mickey pulled out another cigarette but walked into Kev’s room as he lit it. Somehow Mickey’s presence managed to get everyone in the room to leave. After Ian had a chance to collect himself he joined the two of them. 

“Aye there’s my favorite EMT.” Kev shouted. “That is Ian right? I can’t lift my head all the way up.” Kev struggled to sit up. 

“Yeah it’s me. Don’t hurt yourself.” Ian sat next to Kev’s bed. “Feelin any better?” Ian knew the answer. 

“I feel like I could use a morphine drip.” 

“Fuckin pussy.” Mickey teased. 

“We gotta do something about those guys.” Ian put it out there. 

“I got it covered.” He put a deep emphasis on the ‘I.’ 

“No way man.” Kev protested. “You got a hall full of angry drunks who ain’t gonna let this one go. What’s the plan?” He demanded to know. 

“Yes please. Tell me what is the plan to get rid of these assholes.” A voice asked from the doorway. 

Kev struggled to raise his head. “Who is that. I can’t see. Ian tell me who it is.” 

“Mandy.” Ian said fondly.


	5. I

“I got an idea. If we can get someone to tip them off my location I think I can get them in to a closed location and set that bitch on fire.” 

“One, we don’t have anyone they would trust to tip them off.” Ian began to correct Mickey. “Two, they’re not gonna walk into some sketched out building unless they know you’re in there.” 

“Hello. Over here?” Mandy reminded them of her presence. “I tricked those idiots once I can do it again.” 

“See? You’re giving this too much thought. If they even think I’m inside they’ll march their coked out ass right on in.” Mickey assured him. “We’ll just do it at our house. Weld the doors shut, light a gas leak. Easy fuckin peasy.” Mickey didn’t seem like he thought it through to Ian. 

“This seems dangerous.” Ian sounded like a wimp but he was concerned. 

“What seems dangerous? The explosion or the angry mexicans?” Kev wondered. 

“All of it.” Ian clarified angirly. 

“Look we got backup if shit goes down. My guys will be with me inside, everyone will get out safely before the explosion, with the exception of those fuck heads. You don’t even gotta be involved. Wouldn’t want put mark up your permanent record.” Mickey’s hand was on Ian’s collar. He was trying to comfort him and keep his distance at the same time but everyone could see the way he was touching Ian was not friendly. 

“How you gonna get everyone out?” Ian had to be sure of everything before approving the plan. 

“I’ll lock em up in a room, and then we get the fuck out.” Mickey shrugged his shoulders as if it was a no brainer. 

“You guys are really gonna blow up your house?” Ian couldn’t believe this crazy plan. 

“Hey good fuckin riddance.” Mandy crossed her arms and chuckled. 

“Fine. i’m in.” Ian agreed to the suicide mission. 

Mickey looked at him indecisive. “No look. This really isn’t your problem. I would do this on my own if cripples over here would let me.” He looked over at Kev. “This ain’t you anymore.”

“You seriously think I’m not gonna be there when this goes down?” This was bigger than the two of them. Ian may have wanted better for himself but he was still southside. This was his home and he’s going down with his ship. “Hell if this isn’t my problem as much as everyone else in this room.” Ian was stubborn and not backing down from this fright. 

“Alright tough guy.” Mickey felt like he was being challenged and wanted Ian to back down. He was also super turned on by Ian’s new found loyalty and attitude. 

“Great I’ll cut the gas line.” Ian gave Mickey a playful smile. Mickey gave him one back and eyes that scanned his body. 

“You two a thing again?” Mandy seemed genuinely interested. 

Ian smiled wide while not breaking eye contact with Mickey. “Friends.” 

“Yeah well.” Mickey put his cigarette out in a plate of food by Kev’s bed. 

“Hey man I was gonna eat that.” Kev argued with Mickey. 

“I’m gonna head out soon.” Mickey walked over to Mandy and gave her a hug and messed up her hair. “Let me know if you need a place to stay tonight.” As he walked out the door he shouted. “Gallagher, walk with me.” 

Ian followed obediently. They walked down the hall side by side. “I think after today those guys are gonna be just as much on you as they are me. So if you wanna stay at our place, I don’t think anyone’s gonna mind.” Mickey offered casually but Ian knew this was a big deal. 

“Sounds like a date.” Ian pushed his luck. 

“Sounds like you need to shut up and take the offer.” Mickey wasn’t having Ian’s shit. “We gotta spare room so.” 

“We gotta sleep in different rooms now?” Ian was blatantly disappointed.

“You know you’re making it really hard not to punch you right now.” 

Ian laughed hard. He then took the cigarette he stole from mickey behind his ear and lit up as he walked outside. 

“You don’t want to say goodbye to your family or anything?” Mickey asked. 

“Nah I’ll call them.” A big van pulled up. 

They got in the backseat together and drove off. After everything he went through Ian couldn’t help but smile like a fool. Mickey does that to him. Ian should of been tired as hell, but he wasn’t next to Mickey. Mickey sort of just wakes him up. 

When they pulled up to the big house Ian still kinda felt like they were here to rob it or something. Never did he think this is where they would end up. 

The inside had great assets but it was void of life. No pictures, decorations, hardly any furniture. It really wasn’t a home, just a place to live. 

“Ight man your room is upstairs down the hall to the right.” Mickey started to walk away. 

“Hey! Wait. Aren’t you gonna show me around?” Ian asked.

Mickey raised his eyebrows up at him in shock. “You want me to give you a tour?” 

Ian shrugged his shoulders. 

“Jesus christ.” Mickey murmured and then started walking. “This is a kitchen.” Mickey showed him. “That’s a bathroom. That’s a living room. That’s another living room for some fuckin reason.” They continued upstairs. “That’s a bedroom, that’s a bedroom, that’s a bedroom, they’re all bedrooms. Happy?” 

“Which one’s yours?” Ian teased.

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked at Ian hesitantly. “That one.” He shook his head as Ian made his way inside. “Why does he think he can do whatever he wants?” Mickey thought to himself. 

“Jesus. What type of organizational system is this?” Ian was snooping around. 

“Alright princess, you got your tour. Time to leave.” 

Ian got in Mickey’s personal space. “Want me to leave?” Ian was so close to breaking him down. He could feel it. 

Fuck no Mickey didn’t want Ian to leave. He wanted touch every nerve on his body. He wanted Ian’s mouth all over him. He wanted to be fucked into the sheets and never let Ian leave. “Don’t do this to me.” He pleaded with Ian. 

Ian backed off. He really didn’t want to take advantage of him. “I’m sorry. I just thought maybe this was something else. I-I mean we are friends right?” 

“Right.” Mickey agreed reluctantly. 

“Can we atleast hang out, you know like, friends?” He knows that’s not Mickey’s style but he really just wanted to be with him tonight. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mickey was keeping Ian at arms length. 

“Right.” Ian sighed. 

“What- uh, What did you have in mind tho?” Mickey couldn’t help himself. This boy was under his skin. 

“Got any good movies?” Ian looked around the disastrous room. 

“Somewhere man.” Mickey looked around with Ian until they found the first movie they saw. It was a new release because it was a redbox that Mickey hadn’t returned in weeks. 

They popped it into Mickey’s computer and sat side by side on his bed. Definitely not a date though. Minutes in Ian found himself drowsy. He heard mickey making commentary and every now and then something he said would make him laugh. Ian fell in and out of it and Mickey didn’t even notice. Ian didn’t want to fall asleep but it was so hard. Mickey finally looked over and Ian had fallen into a deep slumber. He touched Ian’s face lightly and decided to just let him sleep. He put his computer away and joined him for the night. 

Ian woke up first that morning. He stared at sleeping Mickey. His steady breath and heartbeat was like a song Ian had missed. Mickey really was beautiful. “Fuck you lookin at?” Mickey mumbled. 

“Shit I didn’t know you were awake.” Ian laughed softly. 

“Why you still starin’?” Mickey opened his eyes. Ian’s heart pounded in his chest. 

Ian gave him a small smile. “You still going through with the plan?” Ian talked softly. 

Mickey shook his head yes. He was sympathetic to Ian’s concern. 

“Today?” Ian wondered.

“It’s now or never.” Mickey wanted to reach over and run his hand down the arc of Ian’s back. He knew Ian was worried, he could see it. 

They laid there a little longer. Emotions running deep, words falling silent. Mickey reached over and grabbed Ian’s hand. They both needed it. The touch really did send vibrations through their entire body. They laced their fingers around each other just feeling each and every touch. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and kissed the back of it. Mickey was falling into him. Mickey used that hand to hold the side of Ian’s face. He just needed to take in the sight of him in his grasp. His hand trailed down his collar bone, then to his chest, and down to his waist. “Fuck” Mickey thought to himself.

He felt Ian rise up and shift his weight over him. Mickey ran his hand down Ian’s back. He just want to feel him pressed against his body. Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek. That was Mickey’s breaking point. He brought Ian’s face down to a hard kiss. His hands massaged Ian’s head as they kissed. Their mouths worked each other in perfect harmony. Mickey pressed his tongue into Ian’s mouth as Ian held back a smile. Mickey was so at home in Ian’s hold. Mickey kissed recklessly and didn’t bother with breathing. Ian hummed deep sounds of pleasure that made Mickey buck up. 

Ian kissed Mickey’s face, then his jaw, then his neck in hard and quick pecks. Ian gripped the sheets as he marked the skin on Mickey’s neck. Ian’s facial hair and mouth were sending Mickey into overdrive. He couldn’t think about what was right or wrong. He just knew that they loved each other and they needed this because tomorrow just felt so uncertain. They started to grind as Ian ripped off his shirt. Then Ian kissed him again as Mickey ran his hands down Ian’s bare back.

“I love you so much.” Ian said in between a kiss. The words made Mickey go dizzy. He could barely get his shirt off so Ian helped him. Ian kissed his chest and made his way down his stomach. Ian pinched Mickey’s nipple with one hand as he pulled down Mickey’s boxers with the other. Mickey kicked them the rest of the way down as fast as he could. Ian took his erection in his hand. With one hand Ian held Mickey’s bicep and with the other hand he moved along the base of Mickey’s cock and up to the tip. It was slow and lustful. Ian brought his face up to his cock and made sure Mickey could feel the warmth of his breath as he increased his speed. 

“Fuck Ian. You trying to kill me.” He wanted to be in him so badly it hurt. Ian finally took him into his mouth and went down as far as possible. He bobbed at a steady pace. He wanted this moment to last. He wanted to feel like Mickey needed him forever. 

“I’m so fuckin close cmon.” Ian took his job seriously again. He bobbed up and down as fast as he could feeling Mickey’s erection only grow stronger. Mickey grabbed Ian’s free hand and squeezed as hard as possible. Ian stopped at the tip when he knew Mickey was about to cum. 

“Fuck Gallagher what are you doing?” He begged for more. 

“Say it. Say you love me.” He kissed the skin on his thighs.

“What the fuck Ian?” 

“Please.” He kissed Mickey’s abs while his erection was pressed to Ian’s chest. 

Mickey was so close he couldn’t think about anything other than Ian’s mouth. Ian pinched both of his nipples stimulating Mickey to the max. “Ug fuck.” Mickey threw his head back. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Ian immediately put him back in his mouth and with a few thrusts Mickey came hard. Ian came back up to Mickey’s face. He buried his face in the crevice of Mickey’s neck. He didn’t kiss him again or anything. Mickey wrapped his arms around him and they stayed there for a while. As they’re breathing came to a steady rate. “I missed you.” Mickey stated. 

Ian fell to the spot next to Mickey and laughed. “What are friends for?” 

“Fuckin dick.” Mickey found a cigarette and lit up. 

Ian took a huff of Mickey’s cigarette when he was done. “I knew you still loved me.” Ian teased.

Mickey laughed in petty way. “And with that, you can jerk yourself off bitch.” He got up, flicked Ian off, and went to the bathroom to wash up. 

Ian didn’t care that he didn’t get off this time. He wanted Mickey to know how much he loved him for once. 

 

Once they were cleaned up they met downstairs. They ate some cereal together and made faces at each other the whole time. The rest of the house joined them to start devising their plan. The little Latina sat down in the farthest chair from them. Nando and Jay walked in next and sat next to them. “Alright here’s the plan.” Mickey started.

“We get to my place early. Ian cuts the gas line. Y’all are going to wait in my sisters old room. Mandy will tip them off. A fuck load of them are probably gonna show up and bust in. They’re gonna be looking for us and as soon as they see us they’re gonna try and shoot the fuck up. They want me more than anything so I’m gonna run over to my room and y’all will get the fuck out. Hopefully they don’t shoot before then because well, you know.” His hands made an explosion motion. “When y’all get out. Debbie’s gonna weld the front door shut.” 

“You never mentioned Debs?” Ian angrily pointed out. 

“Fuck. I didn’t? I was gonna ask you that. Look don’t worry I would take a bullet before I let anything happen to her. Plus she’s not gonna be inside.” 

Ian sighed. “Fine.” 

“Alright so she welds the door shut. I’m gonna lock them in my bathroom. Then I’m gonna get out of the house and set a match to that bitch.” 

“That’s highly unlikely. If they shoot before any of this the whole house is going up with you in it. How are you going to get out of the house with doors welded shut? 

“They’re not gonna pull the first shot if we’re all packin’. Once they’re out of the house they know it’s not a fair fight any more. Fuckers like that want to find their guy and chop him into pieces. The guns are a safety measure for them. A backup.” 

“You’re not sure.” Ian pleaded.

“I’m positive, I spent months around these guys. Once I lock them in the bathroom. I’ll head straight for a window.” 

Ian knew this was a long shot. He was scared shitless. 

“You all ready? Bunch of the guys in the neighborhood will be around in case things go south.” Mickey loaded a gun up and stuck it in his waistband. 

When they arrived at the house Ian did his job and waited inside the house with them till the last minute possible. He saw all the guys in the neighborhood gather at the end of the street. Debbie and her friends arrived shortly after and waited behind the house. Mandy called Mickey and she was put on speaker. “It’s done. They’re one their way. Are you guys ready?” 

Mickey looked Ian in the eyes and gave him a firm nod. “Yeah we’re ready.” He hung up the phone. 

“Alright you gotta go.” 

“I can’t.” Ian physically couldn’t move. 

“Don’t do this. You have to get out of here.” Mickey convinced him. 

“I can’t leave you in here. I just-“ Mickey cut him off with a kiss. 

“You need to look after Debbie. I’ll be okay.” His eyes said something completely different and Ian knew he should not have left. 

Ian walked out without looking back. He stayed out of sight and waited for these fucks to show up. They came flying down the street and immediately stormed into the house. It was going down exactly like Mickey planned. Ian waited and waited. He didn’t know what was going on or what would happen next. 

The rest of them should have already come out. Ian looked at the parked car and noticed someone was still inside the car. Fuck. They’re gonna know if he escapes. The three of them run out of the house. Another car came racing down the street. Four men came out and whipped out their weapons. The three of them took out their weapons but they were outnumbered. The group of men from the neighborhood came running over and shots were firing everywhere. Debbie gave Ian a look. It wasn’t going to be safe for her to stand in front of the door and weld it shut. Ian signaled her to come over. He stood in front of her as she did her job. Nobody seemed to notice and she quickly got the job done. Jay and Nando made their way over to us. “We’re sorry Ian.” They apologized before they grabbed him. “But it’s plan B. They know he’s in there. He can’t come out alive or this isn’t going to end.” 

Ian panicked. They were gonna let him die in there. “Get the fuck off me.” He punched and kicked but the more he fought the farther he got. Ian sobbed. “You can’t do this to him.”

“He wanted it this way.” They tried to assure him. 

“I’m going to kill you. You will not live to tomorrow if you don’t let go.” Ian screamed. 

Someone shot Nando in the arm and Ian used it to break free. He didn’t care about anything other than breaking Mickey out. 

“Ian no!” Debbie pleaded as he used anything and everything to break a window open. “Please. Let him go!” She was scared to death. 

“I can’t debs.” Ian’s eyes welled with tears. He busted the window open as a gunshot flew in between them. The bullet missed them and went straight into the house. Within seconds the house was bursting from the inside out. The flames enveloped the house and everyone in it.


	6. S

Ian had never ran on so much devastation and adrenaline. So much chaos was still going on around him. Soon enough the fire department would be there. Criminals would be running for their lives, and the every-man-for-themselves mentality would start to kick in. Ian wasn’t everybody though. 

As the house crumbled and burned all Ian could think about was how to get back in. He knew he wouldn’t get back out if he did but this was Mickey in there. He always knew in the back of his head some day they would find each other again. It was supposed to be Mickey and Ian till the end of time. 

Ian scooped the shards of class from the window. “Ian what are you doing?” Debbie shouted with so much fear in her voice. Her brother had completely lost it and she didn’t know how to save him from himself. “Ian no!” she cried aloud. Ian couldn’t get in because a piece of debris had been blocking the window now. He tried to move it to side but the fire made it impossible. “Lip!” debbie yelled with a strained voice. 

“I gotta find another way in.” Ian didn’t think clearly or rationally, just quickly. As he tried another window Lip made his way over with someone Ian hadn’t seen in a long time. They tried to take hold of him but now that he was prepared they couldn’t detain him. 

“You don’t gotta do this man.” Lip tried to reason with him. Ian could hear the sirens from afar. He knew once the firemen got there he wouldn’t be able to get inside. 

“No! You don’t understand. Just help me please!” He screamed and paced and cried and felt like he was running out of options. Ian punched through the window in frustration. 

“Ian! If you go in there you and Mickey are not getting out. You will not come out! The house is falling to the ground.” Lip screamed at Ian to get him to listen to him. Ian ignored him and started to climb the window. Lip quickly pulled him out. He pushed him to the ground and punched him in the face three times. “Hey!” He screamed in Ian’s face as he squirmed to get lose. “This house is about to go. You’re not getting in there!” 

“Yes I am!” Ian screamed back. He saw firemen rushing towards the house. Ian was too late. “Nononono.” Ian cried and began to settle down under Lips hold. Ian was shaking uncontrollably but stopped fighting. He turned his head to see Mandy on her knees as Debbie held her. She had tears in her eyes and a sick looking feeling. “I’m so sorry.” Ian apologized but he doesn’t think Mandy heard him. 

Everyone else had bailed and it was just them next to the house. “Can you get him out of here please?” Lip asked the man. “I’ll take the girls.”

“I got him.” Steve began to lift Ian up off the ground with Lip. Ian couldn’t even process what in the world his ex-flings son and sisters ex-con artist boyfriend was doing here. It started to feel like some elaborate dream Ian painted in his head. He began to believe it when he thought about it more. He went along with the idea that none of this had happened and Mickey was somewhere safe and far away from this disaster. Ian found himself numb and able to follow Jimmy-Steve to his car. 

They got inside the car and started driving. Ian couldn’t say anything. He just watched at sights pass by him. They all felt like blurs of colors and insignificant matter darting past his eyes at fifty miles an hour. Ian started to wonder why they were driving for so long in circles but realized he didn’t care to know the answer. “Hungry?” Steve asked. 

Ian slowly turned his head and locked eyes with steve. That was his way of giving him his answer. Ian didn’t want to eat, or talk, or breathe he just wanted Mickey. Just the sound of his name in his head brought on a stabbing pain in his stomach. Ian realized he wouldn’t survive the car ride without talking to Steve. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was helping a friend.” Steve didn’t go in to detail because he knew that would mean explaining everything and he knew Ian couldn’t handle that right now. “It’s crazy how much you guys have grown up.” He made small talk. “It’s just hard to grasp you know? Like you could be gone for what feels like a little while and when you get back it just feels like everything is different.”

Ian couldn’t relate. No matter how long Mickey was gone it always felt like when he came back nothing had really changed. Ian started to realize no matter what they talked about it was going to remind him of Mickey and the crushing reality that he was never going to see him again. 

“I know this is tough man.” Steve tried to do what he could to comfort Ian. “He’s a hero tho man, really the man was a leader. You know? He wasn’t a coward. I really did admire that about him.” 

Ian really hated that he was using past tense already. “He’s just proud.” Ian responded with modesty. “You know when I called him a coward, he took that shit to heart.” Ian smiled just a little to himself. “This feels like my fault.” 

“It’s not man. I mean this may have started off about you and your sister but now I mean, it’s just about so much more.” Steve hadn’t even realized what he just said. Steve turned white as a sheep when he realized he revealed a secret Mickey himself told him he would kill him for if he told a soul. 

“What? What does my sister have to do with this?” Ian found the anger that had been sitting at the pits of his stomach since he saw the house explode were rising to his temple like the convection of steam in kettle.

“No nothing, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Steve looked at Ian who seemed like he was about to implode and knew that wouldn’t be enough. “When we met in Mexico we got to talking. I told him how bad I felt about Fiona. I knew he was good at being in places he shouldn’t and if he found an opportunity to make a little cash I was willing to help. He told me he wouldn’t involve me unless every cent was going towards restitude for the troubles I caused Fiona and her family. You know how he was. He called me up one day telling me how a good job was about to go wrong and he could use some cover back here in chicago. I really just wanted to be here for you guys. I wanted to pay her back for everything.”

“Yeah Mickey paid me back too. I gave him some money before bailing on him at the border. That’s why he got into this whole business. I just don’t understand why he went through the trouble to pay me back.”

“Did you not hear me before? We bonded over how bad we felt about you guys. We wanted to make some serious cash so we could-”

“I know.” Ian finished for him. “To pay us back.” He sighed.

“No man. Shit he’d kill me if he heard this.” Steve regretted what was coming out of his mouth.  
“So we could make a life for ourselves that you might want to join.” 

Ian felt like someone had shot him. How could he tell him this? “He wanted me join him in Mexico? I basically told him he wasn’t good enough for me and Mickey being Mickey took that as a challenge to prove me wrong.” Ian felt devastated at the realization that Mickey was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. 

“We had this fool’s idea that if you both got down here and loved it, most of your family would join and everything would work itself out. I guess I didn’t realize how the time had gone. You aren’t her kids anymore. You guys wouldn’t follow her like puppies.”

“I should have fought harder for him.” Ian couldn’t breathe right anymore. 

“I know the feeling man.” 

“I-I don’t think I’m gonna survive this.” Ian started to have a severe panic attack. The guilt, the memories, the pain. It all started to suffocate him. Steve pulled over onto the side of the road. 

He waited it out with Ian. It took a while but Ian repressed his feelings so that Steve could take him wherever they were going. Ian pulled up to a familiar house. It was Mickey’s new place. “I don’t want to be here.” A few short hours ago they were both here and in love. 

“I get it. Your neighborhoods just not a good place to be.” Steve explained. 

Ian looked at him sternly. “Anywhere but here.” Ian said with a threatening tone. 

Steve turned off the ignition. Lip and Mandy walked out of the house. Ian got out of the car in an instant. “Mandy.” He threw his arms around her. 

“Did the ride help?” Lip whispered to Steve. Steve shook his head “No.”

“Hey.” Lip said softly. He took his brother in for a hug. “Let’s get inside yeah? You look like you could use an ice pack.” He looked at Ian’s swollen face where he swung at him. “Maybe just a cold beer, yeah?” He laughed a little to cheer him up just the slightest. 

They all got inside. All of Mickey’s new posse was inside. They just stood around, breathing, living, as if Mickey wasn’t a pile of ash. Ian wanted to kill all of them deep down. How is this fair? Mandy grabbed the two of them a beer. “Hey will you come sit outside with me?” She asked Ian with extreme empathy. Ian didn’t feel like doing anything but crawling up on the floor with a pile of Mickey’s clothes. But Mandy lost her brother and Ian was her best friend. She closed the fancy sliding doors and they sat on the two lawn chairs on the patio. 

“I have to tell you something.” She began. “I knew about Mickey’s plan B.” Ian felt his face burn up but he held his temper. “Mickey told me if all the guys didn’t come in after him, he’d have to stay inside.” She was very sympathetic and caring so Ian listened with tears in his eyes. “If they knew he was alive they would keep coming after him, and me, and you.” She really struggled to keep her cool while explaining this tragedy to Ian. She could see how hurt he was. “I arrived earlier to help. As soon as I saw the car I discreetly helped Mickey sneak out the back. I got him out without anyone seeing and he took my car. He said I couldn’t tell you. Not then and not ever.” Ian was in absolute disbelief. “They knew who you were Ian. They knew how you’d react. I wanted to tell you there and then.”

“He’s alive? Mickey’s alive.” Ian felt so much relief. 

“Only you, Lip, the guys, and I know.” Mandy shushed him. Mandy gave Ian the same eyes the entire time, like this was just some big apology. “Ian. Mickey’s not dead, but he’s not coming back.” 

Ian’s body felt like it was being pushed and pulled through the first layer of hell over and over again. 

“Everyone thinks he’s dead. It has to stay that way. They won’t be coming after any of us anymore. They’ll probably go after those guys but they’re joining up with Mickey. He was the main concern so now that he’s gone it’s just better for everyone. He wanted me to give you this.” She handed him a letter but Ian didn’t take it.

“He wasn’t going to tell me that he survived?” 

“Ian c’mon. You have to see things from his point of view. He thought if you knew he was alive you’d go looking for him. You know he’s a shit magnet. He did you a favor. He wanted better for you.Take the letter. He has a lot he wanted to explain.” 

Ian lit a cigarette. “If I had known this was gonna be some elaborate gag I would have tossed that letter into that fucking house along with every ounce of respect I had for him and his sick fucking family.” He took the letter from her hand and put the cigarette to the corner till a flame started and then handed it back to her. “Do me a favor and dispose of this for me.”


	7. C

“The house was occupied by what investigators believe to be several suspects involved in the infamous sex trafficking ring led by Hector Rivera who is currently in U.S custody.” Ian had been sat on the couch watching the news for the entire day. “This was believed to be an act of gang violence as one of the deceased is believed to be the very man who entrapped Rivera. Mickey Milkovich again put his life on the line to stop these men, he will be remembered for his services to this country. It is a great loss we face today.” 

“Bullshit. Fucking Bullshit.” Ian was day drinking and hadn’t showered since yesterday. 

“Hey bud.” Fiona sat next to Ian. “You got work tomorrow?” 

“No.” Ian didn’t look at her. “I quit.” 

Fiona didn’t know how to help him. All she could to was look at him with a deep sadness in her heart. 

“Well I tried to quit.” Ian corrected himself. “They told me to take some PTO to ‘grieve’.” 

Fiona wasn’t sure why Ian made it sound like he wasn’t really grieving, but she had never really been in his position so she didn’t question his actions. “Is there anything you want? To eat I mean. I don’t think I’ve seen you consume anything other than alcohol today.” She took a sip of his beer. 

“I don’t want anything. I’m never going to want anything ever again.” Ian spoke like the world was cold and void of anything good. 

“Ian I know this feels like it will hurt forever but it won’t. You’ll get through this. Time heals all wounds.” Fiona’s pep talk was ineffective. 

Ian breathed out a heavy sigh. “Time never did shit for me.” He got up and put on a jacket. 

“Where you going?” Fiona was concerned. 

“We are out of booze.” Ian made his way to the Alibi. It wasn’t easy but he made it to the bar unscathed. 

“Ian!” Kev shouted. He was all patched up and working. Everyone seemed fine and Ian was confused. “We’ve been drinking to Mickey all day. Everyone’s already bought you a few rounds.” 

Ian took a seat and Kev had already poured him a shot. Ian downed the shot fast and easily. “Keep em’ coming.” Ian had already started to feel better. 

Kev gave Ian a look of concern. 

“Don’t kill my buzz Kev.” Ian ordered him. “I mean this is a celebration!” Ian shouted obnoxiously. “I mean we did it. We got those assholes crying to their mothers. So I’d like another shot please.” Ian demanded more sternly. Kev poured him another and they all cheered. 

“Southside lives on!” A man raised his glass. They all cheered to that. 

Ian laughed and joked with the guys for hours. “You know the news people are calling Mickey a ‘National Hero’.” Ian laughed. 

“I know. Bet they’d come up with a different name for him if they knew the guy in person.” Kev joked and everybody laughed with him except for Ian. 

“They talk about him like they’re ready to fucking canonize him.” Ian started to get angry but no one could tell.

“They should! That guy took bullets and dicks to the ass! Bravest man I have ever met. Honest to god.” Kev raised his glass again to Mickey but as humble he could.

“Like any of that matters now though. Not like anyone really gave a shit about him. I mean half of you fuckers are just looking for a good reason to get drunk in the middle of the day. Bet he’d fuckin love this though.” Ian downed his last free shot. 

“Hey.” Kev said more sincerely and a little softer. “I give a shit. We all do. He was a good man.” He shook his head to let Ian know he wasn’t joking around anymore. 

Ian felt his eyes filling up so he decided to leave. Ian was startled by a man standing outside the building. He was tan and had more gel in his hair than any sane person would use. “Ian Gallagher?” He asked. 

Ian didn’t think he could possibly be drunk enough to imagine a rich dude in the southside asking for him. “Who’s asking?”

“I heard you helped my daughter and her friends.” The man stated. 

Ian was so confused and irritated he didn’t have time for mind games. “Your daughter is?”

“Cassandra.” The man answered like it was supposed to ring a bell. 

“Ahh well here’s to your daughter or whatever.” Ian stumbled as he walked away. 

“I can walk and talk.” The man looked like he was used to getting his way. “Your operation killed many of Rivera’s right hand men. It was very courageous of you and your man.”

Ian stopped in his tracks. “Who are you?”

“Can I buy you a drink? There’s quite a lot we need to discuss.” 

“No. If I have another drink I’m not gonna remember what you tell me.” They continued walking and talking instead. 

“Rivera kidnapped my daughter. Mickey and his friends were the only men who showed her kindness while she went through that terrible experience. He got in touch with me and I told him I would pay him and his friends a lot of money for their services.”

“That explains a lot.” Ian made sense of who his daughter really was now. 

“You see I am a very wealthy man and I do not mind allocating my resources to the right cause.” He had a slight accent but it still sounded classy. 

Ian began to feel like this man was sketchy. He heard a type of condescending tone in his voice he didn’t like. 

“I know Mickey and his friends are alive and well with my daughter.”

“How the hell did you figure that out?” Ian was curious to know. 

“When you get to be my age you learn a few things.” 

“So what do you want know?” Ian wondered. 

“My daughter. You see now that I have paid your man for his services I can’t seem to get in touch with him or anybody for that fact.” He laughed like a crazy person. 

Ian felt super uneasy. “I still don’t know what you want from me?”

The man pulled out an envelope. “I have more money in this envelope than you have ever seen in your entire life.” He handed it to Ian. “I want you to get Mickey and his friends back here. I don’t care how you do it or who you have to call. I want my daughter back where she belongs. I don’t know who they think they are to keep her away from me but I always get what I want.” He smiled fakely. 

“What if I say no?” Ian asked the man. 

“The terms are non-negotiable. I have friends too and I’ll give your boyfriend a reason to come back if I have to. I’m a nice guy Ian. The money is a little courtesy for your troubles.” He pat him on the back and turned in the opposite direction. 

Ian gave the man a shy smile and continued to walk home without him. “Fuck! Mickey.” Ian thought to himself.

After a week of sulking and trying anything he can to get in touch with Mickey Ian was desperate. He tried everything. When calling all the old numbers didn’t work he broke into the house they were staying at. 

It was filled with chick stuff and no trace of Mickey’s existence. Mandy turned the corner with a baseball bat and swung at Ian. Ian ducked. “Jesus Christ Mandy.” Ian yelled.

“Fuck. Ian what are you doing here?” She set the bat to the side. 

“I could ask you the same thing. What? Is this your new place?” Ian looked around. 

“Mick left it for me.” She crossed her arms.“Svet’s stuff is here too because she’s moving into her new place.” She explained.

“He got her and Yevy a place too?” Ian couldn’t believe it. He must have nothing now. 

“She left her sugar daddy husband faster than he could walk down the damn stairs.” 

“Glad you guys are doing good.” Ian admitted.

“Pretty good for a sick fucking family.” She bit the inside of her lip. For a moment she reminded him of Mickey. 

“I didn’t mean that Mandy. I was just so- no excuses. That wasn’t fair to you.” 

“Shut up you moron.” She teased. “So if you weren’t looking for us what are you doing here?” She could almost sense the urgency from Ian.

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with Mickey.” 

“What? Are you crazy Ian! If people find out he’s alive we’re all gonna be in deep shit.” 

“I know!” Ian tried to explain himself. “There’s this guy who was looking for his daughter says he paid Mickey to help entrap whatever the fuck his name is. Now his daughter won’t contact him or some shit. He wants them back and he threatened me to get it done.” 

“Are you serious?” Mandy freaked out. 

“How does he know Mickey’s alive? What did you tell him?” 

“I didn’t tell him anything. I swear. If you know where he is you have to help me.” 

“I can’t Ian!” 

“Are you serious? You’re not gonna help me.” Ian felt hurt. 

“I can’t because I don’t know where he is.” Mandy panicked. 

“You stayed in contact with him in Mexico. How?” 

“He got in contact with me. He doesn’t want to be found Ian. If he shows his face in this town he’s gonna be killed.” 

“So what do I do?” Ian didn’t have a solution. 

“You gotta go.” Mandy had regret in her voice but she was right. “You gotta leave town and just stay gone.” 

Ian looked at her with such disappointment. It wasn’t fair. Why does he have to leave? He doesn’t even get to be with the person he loves. Ian gave Mandy a hug and they didn’t say goodbye but that’s what it was and they both knew. 

Ian got home and packed. He could buy a plane ticket and just stay somewhere nice. Maybe this would blow over and he could go home soon. No one would blame him for wanting to get away. When he walked out the door he saw Steve outside his house. 

“Steve?” 

“Ian.” He said back. 

“Don’t do it.” Ian told him. 

“Do what?”

“See my sister. Don’t fuck things up for her.” Ian had a lot on his mind and started to project onto Steve. 

“I need to. I have too much guilt. I need to do something. Anything to make it up to her.” 

“What you think bringing her life to a halt with your bullshit again is going to help? She moved on with her life. She made something of herself without you and your coming and going. You like to think her life fell apart because of you don’t you? Well guess what? It didn’t. You have nothing to feel guilty over.” Ian was practically spitting in his face. “I fucking wish I had what she has. I’m not letting you take that away from her.” 

“I love her. I just want her know how sorry I am.” There was a loud gunshot and in an instant Steve was bleeding on the ground. 

“I never liked that guy.” The man from the bar put away his gun swiftly. Ian was so stunned and didn’t know what to do. “You look like you’re going somewhere.” He eyed Ian’s bags.“Let me guess, skipping town because he won’t return your calls?” He was rude and savage-like. “I told you to do whatever it takes. I didn’t take you for a quitter. Ian.” 

“Just leave him alone. Leave them all alone. They clearly don’t want to be found.” Ian took a cautious step back. 

“Or we could do things my way. Instead of taking my money on a lavish trip to some trash city you never could afford to visit, you can use it to pay the pretty heft hospital bill your about to rack up. I’m just guessing you don’t have insurance.” He looked at their house. 

Ian snapped and attacked the guy. He swung at his face then pushed him with all his might. They guy got a good swing at Ian. He was clearly in practice. Ian got knocked to the ground and the guy kicked him in the face. The man then got on him and beat him senseless. He didn’t stop. The pain was excruciating and Ian couldn’t see or fight back. He got up and kicked him in the stomach until Ian couldn’t breathe right. Then the man got a bat out of his car and came back for more. He broke a few bones and then searched through the pockets of Steve’s jacket. When he found his phone he immediately found the contact he was looking for. “Here we go. Looks like you were looking in all the wrong places.” He laughed at Ian. 

Ian heard the familiar tone of a FaceTime call being made. “Hello Mickey.” The man was talking to Mickey. 

Ian tried to do something. Anything. If Mickey saw him he would come straight home and be killed. Ian was mad at Mickey but looking at Steve’s unconscious body made him realize that safe was better than this. He couldn’t move or do anything. There was only pain. 

“I really didn’t want it to go like this. Your boyfriend was so sweet.” He kicked Ian’s face lightly while showing Mickey. “Him on the other hand. But of a whiner.” He showed Steve’s body. 

Ian could hear Mickey’s threats and curses. It was so hard to know he was on the other side of the screen and couldn’t do anything. “Don’t do it Mick.” Ian practically mumbled. The man kicked Ian in the stomach to shut him up. It worked. The man squatted down to Ian. He pulled out a gun and cocked it. He was so close he could hear Mickey’s voice clearly now. The man put the gun to Ian’s head. “I happen to know you got a pretty little sister, and a little boy you want to protect. You got quite a list of loved ones. Ian bud. You’re officially…” he whispered. “Disposable.” Ian was scared shitless. So many things were going through his head. Mostly that he just wanted to kiss Mickey one last time and that he wanted Mickey to be happy. 

“I will make sure you never see your daughter again. I will rip you limb from limb! Don’t fucking touch him!” Mickey was screaming bloody murder into the phone. “Please.” He begged. 

“24 hours. This is your incentive.” Ian suddenly felt the most excruciating pain to his leg and a sound that almost defended him. The man set the phone next to Ian’s face and walked to his car. Police sirens were flashing in the distance. 

Mickey was still on the phone but Ian couldn’t keep himself awake. “Ian. I’m here. I love you” was the last thing he heard.


	8. E

Ian woke up in the hospital the next night. Most of his family had been waiting around him glued to their seats. Lip had a sigh of relief as Ian opened his eyes. He was the first to notice. He budged Mandy who was asleep on his shoulder. Debbie, Franny, and Fiona all followed their lead and woke up too. “There he is.” Fiona smiled. 

“Mickey?” Ian was confused and upset that he couldn’t find him. 

“No Ian M-Mickey’s not here.” Fiona hated to break the bad news. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m just sore. I want to talk to Mickey. He’s outside right?” Ian was so sure Mickey would be there. 

“Ian what’s the last thing you remember?” Debbie asked. 

Ian remembered everything. He was sure Mickey would come back for him. He assumed Mickey would risk anything to make sure he was okay. He didn’t. The reality was the only person that had to return was Cassandra. Mickey must have stayed back so he wouldn’t be recognized. Ian’s eyes looked at the room full of loved ones and felt overwhelmed. “I want to be alone now.”

“What’s wrong?” Fiona asked. 

“I just need to be alone.” Ian felt like a dark heavy cloud was sitting on top of him. He felt so much sorrow and pain. They all walked out and Ian only had a few minutes of solitude before a doctor came to check on him. 

Ian had to be tended to a few more days before being released. It was hell. It felt like sitting in a prison cell. Ian had a cast on one leg and crutches to help him walk. He had pain meds for the bruising. The swelling on his face had gone down and it almost looked normal now. When Ian could be released he agreed to let Fiona drive him home. Ian gave the man his insurance information and signed some papers. Contrary to popular opinion people in the south side sometimes held a decent job and had health insurance. The man at the counter gave him a big bouquet of flowers. “If some of the patients get too many flowers and things we hold some of them for you.” 

“Who sent this?” Ian’s eyes widened. 

“Enrique Morales?” He was looking at the visitors list. Ian had never heard the name and started to wonder if it was the man who put him in the hospital. He pitched the flowers in the garbage on the way out for good measure. 

Ian waited outside for Fiona to pull up. Instead a brand new Volvo pulled up with tinted windows. Mandy got out from the passenger seat and helped Ian with his crutches. Ian got into the front seat and Lip was in the driver’s seat. Mandy crawled into the back and they took off. “Who’s car is this?” 

“It came with the house.” Mandy chuckled. 

“I’m pretty tired from the meds so I’m gonna nap till we get home.” Ian told them. 

“Sounds good.” Lip agreed. 

A while later they pulled up to the new Milkovich residence. “Hey” Lip woke Ian up. “I know your probably not in the mood but we kind of threw you a little party. You can stop in for a little and then crash in the spare room if you want.” Lip offered Ian and he went along with it. 

All of Ian’s family was there along with Svet, Yev, Kev, V, and the twins. They yelled a huge “Surprise” at him and he pretended to be shocked. After the hugs and greetings Ian asked mandy which room he could take a nap in. He knew they would be partying all night so he didn’t feel bad for leaving it for a while. They walked together upstairs and Mandy pointed to the empty room. He tried to open it but it was locked. He looked at Mandy and she had a big smile on her face. “Have fun.” She said as she walked down the stairs. 

Ian knocked on the door. It swung open and Mickey was standing in front of him. Mickey smiled in a way that had filled the entire room with light. Ian was so stunned. He couldn’t think or move. How was he supposed to feel? He ditched the crutches and fell into Mickey’s arms instead. Mickey hugged him like he didn’t plan on ever letting go. It was strong and safe. Mickey helped Ian walk over to the bed. Ian sat on the edge of the bed and Mickey knelt in front of him so they were on a pretty even level. Mickey stared at Ian and Ian looked at everything else. Mickey put his hands on the bed and leaned over to Ian’s face. It was a long shot but he guided Ian’s face back to his. He pressed his lips against Ians and Ian let him. Mickey put more of himself into the kiss until Ian kissed him back. Ian was hurt and mad but Mickey was clearly apologizing with his kiss. Ian really needed this. He really really needed it. He threw his arm around Mickey’s neck and kissed him like they were the only ones on the planet. Their lips moved hastily and all they could do was try to savor every taste and touch. As they gripped each others necks Ian broke the kiss to breathe heavily. “Stop kissing me.” Ian demanded. Mickey kissed his cheek as if to tease him, making sure Ian could feel the warmth of his lips on his soft skin. “Mickey.” Ian put his hand to Mickey’s chest. Mickey shuddered at the touch and sound of his name. “I’m so mad. I- I can’t” Ian was trying not to give in. 

“Can’t you be mad at me…” He kissed Ian’s jaw. “And kiss me?” Mickey was so relieved to be with Ian he wasn’t thinking about his feelings. Ian looked at him like a lost puppy. That’s how he felt. Lost. It brought him back to that familiar feeling of when they were younger and Ian would do anything to get closer to him. In this moment in time he felt so subjected to Mickey’s whim. Ian’s hand closed around Mickey’s collar and brought him back to a strong kiss. Ian ran his hands up to Mickey’s face as they kissed sloppily. How could Ian be so weak? He kept telling himself “ten more seconds” as they kissed. This was helping more than the meds. Mickey put his hand in the wrong spot because Ian inched back in pain. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mickey said softly. Ian knew what he was talking about but the words put a spell on his brain. 

“Then why did you do it?” Ian pushed Mickey away.

“What do you mean?” Mickey said defensively. 

Ian tried to stand up but Mickey wouldn’t let him. Mickey sat next to him instead and lit up a cigarette. He was gonna need it if they were gonna have this conversation. “You were gonna let me think you died. That’s fucked up.” Ian didn’t hold back. 

“What hurt more? Thinking I was gonna die or thinkin I left you behind?” 

“Thinking you were gonna die! Are you fucking crazy?” What kind of question was that. 

“I thought it would hurt less. I’m sorry. I didn’t learn the difference till the other day.” Ian remembered how not too long ago they practically went through the same thing. It didn’t excuse his actions to him though. 

“Was it to punish me?” Ian asked hesitantly. “You left me behind to show me how it felt.” 

Mickey looked at him. “No.” He needed Ian to believe him.

“So why didn’t you ask me to come this time?” 

“Because Ian, dammit. I finally understood why you wanted to let me go.” 

“How am I supposed to let you go like this?” Ian was going in circles in his head. 

“I know. I came back to do this right. I want us to be able to let each other go without fuckin the other person over.” Mickey was trying to keep it together. He really wanted this one night of heaven with Ian before life bends him back over. 

“You’re going back?” Ian for the life of him could not figure out Mickey. 

“I did what I came here to do.” Mickey was nonchalant. 

“Which was?” Ian raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Chop that piece of shit into pieces.” Ian raised his eyebrows even higher. “Check on you.” Mickey didn’t look at Ian. It was like after all this time he was still afraid to admit he gets scared. 

“Okay. ‘Enrique’.” He nudged Mickey in his side. 

He couldn’t hide his smile. Ian figured him out, like always. 

“So you really killed him?” Ian wondered.

“Wasn’t easy either.” Mickey shook his head. “Cece wasn’t his daughter. He tried to pull that shit on me too. He was her pimp. He rented her out to the wrong guy and paid us to fix the situation. When we found out what was up we tried to cut ties. Well that’s not easy when Dr. Jekyll decided to play for both teams and screw us over. I told Steve to stay behind and look over you lot. Turns out he was fishing information to that son of a bitch for extra cash. He didn’t know where we were though so he planted the idea in his head to use you.”

“Why did he kill Steve?” Ian asked.

“He couldn’t fucking trust him. He was a dead end. We busted his body out of the hospital. He wasn’t identified so Jay took him and dumped him in the river with his new friend.” Mickey smiled a ‘that’s what you get’ smile. 

“Fiona knows nothing about any of this?” 

“Nope. He’s gone and forgotten. Ya get what you get man.” Mickey did seem a bit betrayed talking about it. 

“I can’t believe he turned out to be like that.” Ian almost felt bad for the guy but at least he can’t hurt his family anymore. “How did you kill that one guy?” 

“That’s a story for another time.” He said as if he was ever gonna have another chance to tell him. 

“You know what.” Ian turned to Mickey. “Let’s get out of here.” He gave Mickey a look of complete seriousness. “We’re going on a date.” 

“Where we gonna go? I’m supposed to be dead?” Mickey was amused by him anyway. 

“We’ll get out of town. Stay low.” Ian persisted. 

“You remember what happened last time we tried to go on a date?”

“Yeah. I know. We’re not us tonight though. C’mon you wanted one night for us to do it right.” Ian was filled with excitement so Mickey couldn’t say no. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and got up. He helped Ian up and they got ready. They went the whole nine yards. Ian had to admire how well Mickey cleaned up. Mickey had really become this person that blossomed in front of Ian’s eyes. Ian started to think about how ever since they entered each other’s lives they have been on this journey together. Tonight didn’t feel like the end to Ian, everytime he was with Mickey it felt like a forever. 

They drove deep into the city to a place called Morton’s. It was the nicest place Ian could think of and they had cash to burn. This was the type of place that had a dress code and probably charged you for your napkins. 

They got a booth and sat across from each other. They took their jackets off and got settled in. “You ever been to a place like this?” Ian asked feeling out of place. 

“Not a place I’ve actually paid for.” They looked around in amazement. 

“Me either.” Ian joked with him. 

“Hello. My name is Michael. I’ll be your server tonight. Have you two ever dined with us before?” Their plastic looking waiter asked in a fake voice. 

“Does it look like we ever been here before?” Mickey fucked with him. 

The waiter did his spiel and then took their drink order and left. He seemed like he couldn’t be far enough away from them. 

“You see the way he talked to you? Think he’s gonna get a tip like that.” Mickey felt like he hadn’t even left and everyone was trying to take Ian away from him. 

“Mick. It’s a restaurant. They have to be nice.” He held his hand discreetly. Mickey felt better about this whole dating thing. 

The man came back and took their order without looking at Mickey in the eye. Mickey was pleased with himself. 

“What now?” Mickey asked. He had no idea what to do. 

“Well you could ask me about myself. Get to know me a little better.” Ian teased him. 

“What like I don’t know you better than anyone already?” He was a little offended. 

“Well if you know me so well let’s play a little game.” Ian sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. 

“Alright, alright.” Mickey laughed. “You’re gonna lose though.” 

“Okay so I’ll ask you a question about me if you get it right you get a point and then like it will be your turn.” Ian explained excitedly. 

“Okay now wait, what do I get if I win?” Mickey asked for clarification. 

“Uhh loser gets the bill?” Ian shrugged his shoulders. “What is my zodiac sign?” Ian chose his first question. 

“English please?” He looked at him like he was crazy.

“You know the signs? Like when you were born?” Ian laughed at him. 

“You askin me when your birthday is?” Mickey gave him a hard time. They laughed hysterically. They played like this for a while not being able to tell who’s point was who’s. 

“Okay. Okay.” Ian finished laughing at a story Mickey told him. “Who was my first celebrity crush?”

“You think I don’t know it?” Mickey cracked up. 

“I know you don’t. I never told you.” Ian smiled thinking he had finally one-uped him. 

“It’s the dude in the boy band. Timberlake.” Mickey pretended not to know too much about NSYNC. 

“How?” Ian was riled up knowing Mickey knew so much more about him than he knew. 

“Yeah heard you talking about him in your sleep.” 

Ian threw a piece of his straw wrapper at Mickey. “Mandy told you, you asswipe.” 

Mickey laughed at him. He had never been so happy. 

They ordered a dessert halfway through their meal because apparently it’s so good it takes half the night to make. They brought the most delicious cake out and set it in front of them. Ian walked over to sit next to Mickey because it was easier to share that way. 

“So I won?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah you won.” Ian fed him a piece of cake. “Want your real prize?” Ian kissed his neck playfully. Mickey grabbed his face and kissed him like no one was watching. 

“I’m just gonna leave this here. No rush.” The man handed them their check but they didn’t pay him any attention. 

They left the man a huge pile of cash and didn’t worry about the change. They made their way back to the car as fast as they could. The whole ride was full of glances and tempting touches. 

They got home late and the party was dead. They snuck upstairs quietly and slowly because Ian still didn’t have all of his strength. 

They stumbled to Mickey’s bed and Mickey fell on top of him. They stared into each other’s eyes and it felt like they could read each other’s minds. Ian unbuttoned Mickey’s shirt and ran his hand over the skin on his chest that said ‘Ian Galager’. Ian lifted himself up to kiss the spot. Ian could feel mickey’s heartbeat against his lips. 

Mickey pushed Ian down to reattach their lips. He was done admiring Ian with his eyes for the night and just wanted to admire him with his body. His lips were soft and tasted like wine. Their lips wrapped around each other like twine. Their hands interlocked as their bodies got closer. Mickey used his tongue to say what his heart couldn’t. Their lips just wanted to take in as much of the other as possible. Mickey’s tongue swiped Ian’s one last time as he slowly broke their kiss creating a string of saliva. 

Mickey ripped open Ian’s fancy shirt and licked Ian’s chest. “Shit Mickey.” Ian was surprised at how open Mickey was being. He really fucking liked it. “Mmhm.” Mickey chuckled against Ian’s chest as he reached down to undo his belt. “Oh fuck oh fuck.” Ian thought. 

Mickey got his underwear off and Ian’s erection laid flat against his stomach. “Someone missed me.” Mickey thought he was funny. Okay. He was kind of funny to Ian. Mickey gripped the base of his dick. He ran his hand up the length taking his damn time. He watched Ian’s helpless reactions and it was like fuel to Mickey’s cock. He started to jerk faster until Ian was dripping precum. Ian needed this so bad. Mickey was the only person who knew how to take care of him. 

“First drawer.” Mickey whispered, Ian’s dick still in hand, he brought himself back up to Ian’s level. He stroked slowly until his cock was pressed against Mickey’s pelvis. He grinded on Ian softly and just right. Ian struggled to reach his hand in the drawer and grab the lube. If he moved too much he would break the perfect contact between their bodies and it felt to good to risk.

Ian finally found it and spread the product on his fingers. He swiped his thumb across Mickey’s lip and Mickey sucked on his thumb to drive Ian crazy. Ian slid his hand down the back of Mickey’s boxers. He ran his finger over his hole and massaged the area as they grinded in a slow motion. 

Ian slid one finger in and Mickey’s face flushed with a beautiful red color. Ian fingered him with a second finger for a while and slowed their grinding motions. Ian needed this feeling to last as long as he could. Mickey felt the opposite. His brain just kept saying ‘more, more, more.’ “You waitin’ for the grass to grow, jesus Gallagher come on.”

Ian put a third in and stretched him out as much as possible. He opened and closed his fingers like scissors and watched for Mickey’s face. Mickey almost drew blood from biting his lip so hard. Mickey needed Ian inside of him. This just wasn’t enough. He needed to feel him. 

Mickey reached over Ian for a condom. Ian slid over to the side so he could get behind Mickey. Mickey laid on his stomach and Ian kissed his neck down to the dip of his spine. His hand caressed the back of Mickey’s hand and he grabbed the condom from Mickey’s hand. While on his knees with Mickey on his stomach in front of him, he rolled the condom onto himself.

He pressed the tip of himself against Mickey’s hole. Mickey gripped the pillow his head was resting on tight in reaction. Ian pressed himself all the way in and listened for Mickey’s soft growl. Ian was already so close that the tight feeling was enough to break him. 

He started to move, gripping Mickey’s shoulders he brought him closer, putting himself as deep inside him as possible. He thrusted slowly and started to see stars. As Mickey adjusted to him he picked up the pace. He knew he found Mickey’s spot when Mickey started clawing at the sheets. He grabbed Mickey’s arms and put them behind his back like he was being arrested. He held his hands there and then pounded his man like the world was about to fucking end. 

Mickey couldn’t escape, all the pleasure was attacking him at once. He couldn’t grip the sheets or slow things down. The feeling was euphoric and he couldn’t control his body. They both were a desperate mess fucking to a cosmic rhythm. 

Mickey couldn’t hold himself up any longer as Ian thrusted in and out of him. Ian made Mickey stand on his knees as he continued to fuck him from behind. He held him against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, as he continued to fuck him. Mickey was getting louder so Ian put three of his fingers in Mickey’s mouth to suck on. Ian took his fingers out of his mouth and started to stroke Mickey’s cock as fast as humanly possible. Ian’s free hand felt up Mickey’s pec and chest. He was struggling to keep his rate the same as they drew closer to their orgasm.

The overstimulation had Mickey helpless. Ian sucked on the soft skin of Mickey’s neck and bit at the skin as he was about to cum. With that action they came in sync and let out one last sound of pure pleasure. Ian pulled out and let Mickey fall to the bed. Ian fell beside him as they caught their breath. 

“Fuck.” Mickey’s arm lifelessly searched for a cigarette. 

“All that with no crutches.” Ian laughed. They smoked the cigarette together and reminisced about their perfect night. 

“Was this all to get me to stay?” Mickey asked staring at the ceiling. 

“Why? You think that would work?” Ian tried to make light of the awful feeling they both got from the realisation that the night was coming to an end and so were they. “I know you’re leaving in the morning. No regrets okay?” 

“Not one?” Mickey asked him seriously. 

“Well you might regret that tattoo.” Ian secretly loved that no one would ever love him like that. 

“Not like I’m ever gonna have to explain that to a future husband or some shit.” Mickey joked. 

“What? You’re never gonna get married?” Ian wasn’t surprised but he did want Mickey to be happy. 

“Nah man. Been there done that remember?” 

“Yeah I remember. We had a pretty good time at your wedding if I remember correctly.” 

Mickey chuckled at the trouble they used to get into. “I’ll tell you what. If I get married again I’ll call you up, wherever you are, we can fuck again one more time before I tie the knot.” 

Ian laughed hard at Mickey’s absurdity. “I’ll hold ya to it.” Ian joked. He knew that if Mickey left without Ian this time they would never see each other again. “Thanks for coming back for me.” 

Mickey smiled a small smile. “So what are you gonna do with all that dough?” 

Ian looked at Mickey like he put every star in the damn sky to shame. “Somethin’ crazy.” 

“Alright well nothing too crazy this time. You’re on your own.” Mickey inched closer to Ian and began to fall asleep near his chest. Ian watched as he fell asleep. When he was sure he was out he got out of bed. He made sure not to disturb him or wake him. 

Mickey woke up the next morning alone. It was almost like it was a huge dream. He wanted nothing more to wake up to Ian one last time. He shut his eyes one more time and reopened them. He was still gone. Mickey laid there for a while. He couldn’t blame Ian for not wanting to say goodbye but he should have said it. 

Mickey dragged his feet as he got ready to leave. He said goodbye to his sister and kissed Yev’s sleeping head. 

“You sure about this?” Mandy asked. 

“Yeah. Look I’m gonna set up a p.o box once I get settled. You need anything you can reach me there. If things cool down we can get in touch again.” 

Mandy shook her head. She could see how hard it was for him to leave, yet he was doing it for them. She gave him a strong hug. “Why don’t you just stop by the Gallagher’s. He’s probably there! Just make him say goodbye. I know this is killing you.” 

“We said goodbye last night.” Mickey told her. He grabbed his things and headed out the front door. He loaded his things into his car. 

Someone threw a bag into the trunk as he was about to close it. He turned around to see Ian. A wave of relief crashed over him. “What the fuck are you doin?” He asked him. 

Ian put the rest of his things in the trunk. “Something crazy.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. 

Mickey tried to hide his smile. It didn’t work.

“I went everywhere last night to find a ring. Wasn’t easy. I figured it didn’t really matter what kind of ring it was. All I need is you. I don’t care if I have to lose you for the rest of my life, I know you’ll always come back for me. You always do. You’re always the one who’s here for me and I wanna be by your side. This is my fight now too. You need me and I need you. I do. I need you.” Ian didn’t rehearse this in his head but he feels like his heart has told him these things a thousand times. He’s finally just listening to his heart. “Last night doesn’t have to end. I know you have to leave, but I’ll come with you. I don’t want to say goodbye. Okay? Not now, not ever. Just say yes. I need you to put all your doubts and all our mistakes behind us and just say yes.” Ian was desperate and scared. He hadn’t felt like this around Mickey in a long time. 

Mickey took the box to look at the ring more closely. “Tell me you didn’t waste your money on this piece of junk?” Mickey smirked at Ian. 

Ian felt a little better. He hasn’t said no yet. He stood up “No not really. I figured we can have a small wedding. Go somewhere fun together. Cancun for real this time? I really don’t care Mickey I just want to be with you.” 

Mickey took him in for a hard kiss. The world stood still for them. “You sure?” Mickey asked. 

Ian took the box and got back down on his knee. “Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, Will. You. Be. My. Husband.” 

Mickey took the ring and put it on his finger. “Fuck you Gallagher.” 

Ian rose to his feet and smiled at his fiancé. “I love you.” 

Mickey held Ian’s face and looked at his future. He was home. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little story. Let me know if you want me to add a one shot or epilouge of the wedding/what happens next for them. Please give me suggestions of what else you want to see from me and how I did with my first fic! Thanks for the all the love so far!


End file.
